Unexpected Help
by cellum95
Summary: With the Abyssals getting bolder and crafty than ever, and the Kanmasus of the world struggling to this changing enemy, they need allies. And they will get it...in an unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Surprise**

The choppy waves of this part of the second largest ocean in the world have seen many campaigns of any wars waged here by the powers of both old and new. The same setting is always there: for power, for glory, for honor and so on and so forth the rulers could imagine coming up with. However, there was one war that changed everything.

The Abyssal War.

Those that are in civilian or military will tell the same thing: the enemy came out nowhere and decimated the conventional navies of the world, killing countless officers of every nation. They do it without remorse, no mercy. They spread out to the entire globe, but the appearance of ship girls or Kanmasu helped check their activities.

But the killing of the Kanmasu Hood saw a gaping hole in the defense of the Atlantic, and every Kanmasu and conventional navy ships are now hunting the Abyssal who killed her. But days had passed and not a single sight of this killer. It's getting the nerves of both, but at the day wherein they would get ballistic, they got some unexpected help….

 **-Day 10 of Search-**

A group of Kanmasu, part of Search Group 3, is searching the southern part of the Atlantic Ocean. The flotilla comprises of 3 cruisers, 4 battleships and 2 destroyers, in which they were a mix of German, British and Russian nationalities. While the harsh weather out here is pounding at their faces, they have only one mindset: to find and kill the bastard who killed Hood.

" _Bohze moi_ , this fiend is hard to find." A Russian Kanmasu destroyer said. She was wearing a tank commander suit, something that could be find weird in naval circles. But, it's her style, nobody says to her what she would wear. She has blonde hair with an accompanying brown eyes.

"Don't worry, lass. I'm sure we could find the enemy, I hope." A British Kanmasu battleship replied. She was wearing a stereotypical British sailor uniform, with dark raven hair and hazel nut eyes.

"Even if we do find zis Abyssal, it would be hard since it strikes hard." The German Kanmasu cruiser Admiral Hipper added. She is wearing a Kriegsmarine suit, with stereotypical German characteristics, i.e blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh come on, Hipper. At least have some kind of optimism. We're like, what, 9 here against one." Another British Kanmasu battleship said. Like the other one, she was a stereotypical British sailor uniform, with the same colored hair and eyes. Unlike them, however, she was the one who escorted _Hood_ in WW2.

But before any of the other Kanmasus could retort Wales for her optimism in this dangerous mission, a fog suddenly appeared out of the blue. The ship girls were shocked at first, but they got that out of their system and prepared for a fight that they hope would be with the killer. Their internal radar is chiming in that they are least 7 unidentified objects heading towards them. Their minds filled with vengeance, but when they saw the first silhouette, everything was thrown out of the window.

' _Impossible…'_ They all thought as they examine the ever approaching shadow. It wasn't the fact that it's a conventional warship, it's the fact of the unmistakable shape of the mast gave it away who it belonged to. They thought that all of them were hallucinating, but when the shadow gave way to the shiny hull of the ship, there was no doubt.

 _HMS Hood_ had returned, in its conventional form glory. The shadows of the rest also followed the iconic British warship, and all of them stared at _Hood's_ companions. One of them, among all other things, was the _Bismarck_ along with _HMS Warspite,_ the _Gremyaschy,_ and….they don't know if they're hallucinating or not, but four US ships also followed. They were the _USS New Mexico_ , _USS Cleveland_ , _USS Des Moines_ and _USS Fletcher_.

The ship girls, still staring, watched as the 7 now identified ships sailed alongside each other with visible sailors…. _real_ human sailors manning the AA Guns, having binoculars to search for something. A buzzing could be heard above them, and the Kanmasu's look up and saw a PBY Catalina search plane flying with a mixed escort of P-51 Mustangs, Messerschmitt 109s and Spitfires.

Flickering lights caught the attention of the ship girls, and they turned once again to the source. They could see a sailor from _Warspite_ sending out a Morse code to them. While it was a long time since they got a message from this old communication method, they know what it meant:

 _The search is on._

- **Pearl Harbor, Hawaii-**

The once mighty US harbor is now in tatters with that nasty surprise attack from Abyssals. While it was years ago, much needed repair on the harbor is still on-going, with both men and woman clearing up the debris and building new facilities. While all the ships assembled here at the time of the attack were in complete tatters, there was one ship that still stands among the chaos.

The battleship _USS Missouri_ , nickname 'Mighty Mo'. Nobody knows why the Abyssals simply ignored the ship, but they were grateful for it since it now stands as a symbol of strength. The workers still do their jobs, but what they didn't know that they were being watched.

The spirit embodying the _Iowa_ -class battleship was on the deck observing what was happening all around him. He was of 5'10" with an attire consisting of a full WW2 Naval Suit and on his shoulders was a standard Army M1 Carbine with a magazine strangely holding 3 rounds only. His brown chocolate eyes staring at the harbor that he now calls home. He sighed.

' _It was so peaceful back then…..'_ Just one simple attack and then everything just went south immediately. At least their spirit isn't broken, which is a good sight for the spirit. He then turned his head to see the sleeping spirits of his comrades, the ship girls. With the Abyssals sealing off most of the 'exit' points, the only thing they could do now is to get to the safety of the museum ships. However, entering a museum ships 'dimension' caused some problems, in this case the ship girls got knocked unconscious. Oh well, at least they're safe.

The spirit then turned his head to the sky. The weather was soothing, calm winds adding to the effect of the clear blue the heavens gave. He closed his eyes to try to savor the moment, but suddenly buzzing noises could be heard. He focused his eyes above (he also had the feeling that the workers also did the same) and sure enough planes could be seen. He squinted his eyes to see the defining characteristics of this planes, and when he does lock on to that, he was mildly surprised to see Mitsubishi Zeroes and P-51 Mustangs circling the harbor.

"Look!" One of the workers shouted as he pointed at something. Missouri looked at what he was pointing at and gasp. An entire fleet of ships, recognizably those of the US and Japan, were in a close circle formation, presumably protecting their aircraft carriers. He blinked to see if he was dreaming, and then pinching themselves to be sure. They didn't go like mirages, so they are real.

But one question remains: what are they doing here?

 **A/N: Wew…..Glad I finished this on. It was stressful since I need to squeeze in this one when 'stress' week in my school began. Oh well, a life of student…what we would do about it anyways? Anyways, this is my first Kantai Collection/World of Warships fanfic. The Kantai Collection bit was inspired by the mysteriously gone 'The Greatest Generation' fanfic while the World of Warships bit was sprinkled with realism and added ships to there as well. I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2-Summon and Battle Start

**-South Atlantic-**

Kanmasu Search Group 3 had been looking at each other uneasily as they stride along the waters of the Atlantic. The source of uneasiness was not of the 'Hood Killer' Abyssal, since they have their vengeance for that bastard. No, the source of their uneasiness lies just a few feet away from them, the flotilla of conventional warships, particularly seeing _Hood_ again.

The ship girls have mixed emotions about the surprise return of the British battlecruiser. Happy, since they could see _Hood_ again. Surprise, since they didn't expect her to return in conventional warship form. But the strongest emotion from them was fear. They feared that she would be sunk again by the killer, so they resolved to defend her from that fate again.

" _Contact spotted, south, southeast. Range: 21 miles"_ An unknown voice bounced off their head. The ship girls were caught off-guard as they didn't know where it originated. **[Play World of Warships OST 49]** Sound of gun turrets reached their ears, every ship girl in the group look at the flotilla and could see every single warship turning their turrets at the general direction. The Kanmasu looked at where they are looking at and could see an Abyssal moving towards south. If the mysterious voice said 'contact spotted', then this might be the _Hood Killer_ that they were looking for. Small smiles of vengeance appeared on their faces, but before they could act to kill the Abyssal…..

 _ ***BOOM***_

The sound of large caliber gun firing caught their attention, and could see the tell-tale signs of arching shells moving towards their target. They turned their heads and could see the _Bismarck_ 's guns having smoke coming out of them, indicating she is the one who fired. Suddenly, a large silhouette of grey passed by them. The ship girls stopped and was surprised to see _New Mexico_ making a beeline towards the Abyssal.

 _ ***BOOM***_

Another salvo of rounds was heard from the _Bismarck_ , and soon _Hood_ was sticking to the action as well. The American Battleship launched its aircraft to the skies, and her 12x15" guns were now blazing at the enemy as well. Even the escort aircrafts of the PBY were attacking the Abyssal with their machine guns.

"Should we…?" Hipper trailed off at her question as she and the other ship girls could see the carnage happening before them. Salvoes from both the conventional warships and that of the Abyssal, who now know who was attacking it and returns the favor.

"HECK YEAH!" An enthusiastic cry sounded from the heaven, and before the others could react they could see a dash of white to join the fight. Readjusting their eyesight they could see Prince of Wales with guns at ready moving at max speed. The remaining ship girls looked at each other, shrugged, and joins Wales and the warships in the hunt. This is, after all, revenge for the death of their friend.

 **-Pearl Harbor, Hawaii-**

Missouri watched in silence as a flotilla of American and Japanese ships neared the harbor. Alongside the circling planes above them, it is no wonder that he was speechless at the moment. His eyes still stares at the mass of ships when they gave way for the _USS Johnston_ and _IJN Yubari_ to enter the harbor.

" _Hey, what are those ships doing there?"_

" _Aren't those supposed to be ship girls right?"_

" _Yeah, your right. But what are they in steel forms?"_

" _Beats me."_

His sensitive ears picked up the conversation of the workers, and couldn't help but agree with them. However, before a second thought would enter his mind, the two ships parked at the front and aft of his steel ship form. He didn't pay heed on the buzzing aircraft above, his only attention-and growing curiosity-was the two ships. What happens next took everyone by surprise. Stepping out of the two ships was the captain of the _Johnston_ , Comm. Earnest Evans and the captain of the _Yubari_ , Capt. Nara. Both of the captains had at their hands what look like half of an orb-thing, having some kind of intricate design.

What they do with it baffles Missouri, and the spectators. They throw it up in the air, as if playing catch with it. However, they did not raised one of their hands to catch it. Rather, they put both of their hands at the back. Suddenly, to Missouri's and the spectator's astonishment, the half-orb things floated at mid-air before attracting themselves to one another. As they near each other, green tendrils suddenly got out and intertwined with the other.

And then, they merge.

A column of green energy shot out and blinded the surrounding area with a bright light. The effects on the different parties varies. For the workers, it blinded so much they have to look away. The planes above just circled the area, while the ships were just waiting patiently out of the harbor. _Johnston_ and _Yubari_ and their respective captains were still there, not affected by the column of light. In fact, the captains just pulled out shades and wear them. For Missouri, however, it was another thing entirely.

Missouri could _feel_ the invisible chains binding him-and to some extent of the ship girls as well-to the ship snapping, and being pulled out of the ship inch by inch. While it was something he could frown upon, him and the ship girls that taken refuge could and would take the fight to the Abyssals. He knows that he is old, but for the Navy, even though they are not the modern one, calling him out to serve, he will take the chance. After all, duty to country before duty to self.

 **-South Atlantic-**

Ships firing their guns, planes spewing machine gun fire, Prince of Wales loud laughter, ship girls attacking and the Abyssal firing back buzzed the ears of Admiral Hipper. The feeling she had is hard to describe in simple terms. There's too many things happening in a lifetime, and she could feel herself being somewhat a little dizzy.

However, even this was happening, she couldn't help but smile. Sure, the steel warships were back trading shots with an Abyssal no less, but she felt pride in participating in this endeavor with her fellow Kanmasus. For days, they have felt disappointed that they couldn't find and _kill_ the _'Hood Killer'_ and the stress had been bottled up. Now, at long last, they could release it.

"Alright, team. Fire at my command!"

"Yes ma'am!"

" **FIRE!"**

And the sound of naval rifles firing permeated the Atlantic air.


End file.
